cause i'm frozen in time when you're next to me
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Dalam bekunya waktu, kereta seolah terbang cepat melintasi galaksi. [Ending Wave dari fanfiksi "At Least You Still Have Me" karya Kavyana] #WordsForU.


["Langsung saja, aku punya ide cemerlang untuk meluruskan pikiran kusutmu itu."]

—Hinata pada Sasuke, dalam fanfiksi "At Least You Still Have Me" karya Kavyana

* * *

.

[ **'cause i'm frozen in time when you're next to me** ]*

Merupakan kelanjutan dari fanfiksi "At Least You Still Have Me" karya Kavyana. Harap untuk membaca karya beliau terlebih dahulu agar fanfiksi ini mudah dipahami.

.

* * *

Segalanya tampak rumit bagi Sasuke—dan terlalu mudah bagi Hinata, bisa jadi.

Meluruskan pikiran yang bagaimana, ia bertanya-tanya, sebab, sejak tadi ia justru semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungan (oh, astaga, kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit karena tidak tahu harus menikmati perjalanan atau tetap mempertanyakan ke mana arah tujuan). Hinata, seperti biasa, diam-diam senang melihatnya sengsara. Lihat saja, lengkungan senyum di mukanya itu! Sasuke sudah hilang kata, ia bahkan tak berminat untuk kembali bicara (seluruh yang ia katakan, yang ia pertanyakan, seolah menjadi suatu hiburan bagi perempuan sadis itu—ya, ya, sadis! Karena tak satupun respons yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya).

Hanya mampu menghela napas, akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi kereta yang tak seberapa empuk. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpindah-pindah kereta, entah akan berlabuh di mana keduanya. Padang pasir? Kota daun tersembunyi? Ataukah kota hujan—atau, atau justru pulang ke rumah tempat mereka seharusnya berada sekarang ini (tapi, ah, sial memang, mereka justru terdampar di dalam kereta dengan tujuan … eh, ke mana kiranya, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu selain penumpang lain selain mereka).

Dan Sasuke sudah lelah bertanya. Akan ke mana sebetulnya kita, Hinata. Namun, perempuan itu diam saja, membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan mata terpejam. Sasuke menyimpulkan wajah Hinata hari ini adalah wajah paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Bagaimanapun, wajah itu seakan mengancam—atau memberi peringatan untuk tidak terus-menerus bertanya. Oke, aku menyerah, rutuknya dalam hati.

Malam perlahan merangkak naik. Mata agak berat. Kereta masih melaju cepat, menerobos daerah perkotaan, pedesaan, hutan, jembatan, melintasi apa yang memang sepatutnya dilintasi. Sasuke termenung. Seluruh pikirannya seakan lenyap; skripsi, dosen menyebalkan serta mengulang lagi apa yang sudah ia kerjakan selama berminggu-minggu. Ia memandang ke arah jendela, menyaksikan pemandangan malam. Malam sedang bagus-bagusnya, langit biru kelabu dipenuhi bintang-bintang dan bulan bulat kemerahan. Perbukitan berkelok-kelok seumpama kurva dalam mata pelajaran matematika—tunggu, jangan ingatkan ia pada pelajaran yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya itu. Perbukitan yang naik-turun, begitu saja. Lalu area persawahan maha luas, membentang seakan tak punya ujung.

 _Di mana aku?_

[Tentu, tentu saja; di dalam kereta, berdampingan bersama Hinata menuju tujuan tanpa nama.]

Daerah persawahan dengan tanah yang masih basah membuat langit terefleksi sempurna. Bintang-bintang seakan jatuh ke bawah dengan cahaya berkilauan. Kereta tidak lagi melintasi relnya, tapi terbang—terbang, terbang jauh, ke angkasa, galaksi. Seperti dalam negeri dongeng. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Seperti dalam negeri dongeng, eh."

Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkannya bahwa ia barangkali sudah tanpa sengaja mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke memandang perempuan itu, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kereta tetap pada relnya dan sawah-sawah adalah sawah-sawah. Tak ada bintang bertaburan di bawahnya, tak mungkin ada kereta melayang-layang di angkasa. Segalanya tampak biasa saja, padahal beberapa saat lalu imajinasinya terbang jauh ke galaksi sana. Tapi, aneh sekali, pikirannya terasa kosong—terasa tenang, nyaman, tanpa beban.

"Kau bilang kau mau meluruskan pikiran kusutku, Hinata."

"Memang."

"Nah, sekarang ini bahkan kekusutan itu tidak berubah lurus, tidak pula semakin berantakan dan bercabang-cabang. Pikiranku justru kosong."

"Apakah itu lebih buruk dari pikiranmu yang semula kusut?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengakui kekalahannya. "Tidak. Ini … jauh lebih baik."

Kini, Hinata yang mengulas senyum, mungkin untuk kemenangannya. Perempuan tersebut merasa berhasil membuat Sasuke tak lagi kacau dan dia tersenyum untuk itu.

Segalanya tak lagi tampak rumit di mata Sasuke, sebab, ia mulai menikmati perjalanannya—perjalanan mereka, ke suatu tujuan tanpa tujuan (sekali lagi, sebetulnya akan berlabuh di mana mereka?). Sebenarnya, sejak awal, penghiburan yang ditawarkan Hinata cukup sederhana; mengelana tanpa arah, tapi menikmati pengelanaan. Heh, dasar anak sastra. Sasuke sedikit-banyak menangkap maksud Hinata kali ini.

["Kau lucu, Sasuke-kun. Benar-benar lucu. Kurasa aku akan menulis beberapa puisi tentangmu."]**

"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh akan menulis puisi tentangku karena aku lucu?" Entah, mendadak saja kalimat Hinata sore tadi terngiang kembali. Ia merasa tidak ada korelasi antara lucu dan puisi—adakah puisi yang terdengar lucu? Oho, mungkin saja ada. Puisi yang ditulis dengan ketidak-beraturan makna dan salah kaprah (tentu saja, yang menganggap puisi semacam itu lucu adalah mereka yang pintar dalam berpuisi).

Tapi—Sasuke bertanya-tanya—apa yang lucu dari dirinya? Ia merasa bermulut tajam dan menyebalkan, banyak perempuan memuji ketampanannya tapi menyumpahi kelakuannya. Sasuke tidak merasa dirinya lucu. Dan berpikir bahwa puisi lucu adalah puisi yang mungkin berisi sumpah-serapah terhadapnya. Atau ia terlalu berlebihan memikirkan sampai sekompleks itu. Atau, bisa jadi, kalimat Hinata sore tadi tidaklah sungguh-sungguh. Perempuan itu tidak mungkin menulis puisi tentangnya; seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lucu.

"Kau ingin membahasnya sekarang?"

Sasuke merasa itu tidaklah sepenting yang ia pikir. "Entahlah, tidak dibahas juga tidak akan jadi masalah. Aku hanya mendadak terpikir. Rasanya aneh."

"Hmm, begitu."

Sasuke tidak puas. Hinata mendekatkan tubuh sampai bahu mereka saling menyentuh. Kepala mendekat, Sasuke refleks memejamkan mata (tunggu, kenapa ia memejamkan mata seolah hendak dicium oleh kawan seperjuangannya ini?). Ia segera kembali membuka mata, lalu melihat telinga Hinata tak jauh dari pipinya. Perempuan itu rupanya mendekat untuk melihat ke arah jendela, menyaksikan pemandangan yang beberapa saat lalu disaksikannya. Seketika, ia merasa tolol sekaligus konyol.

Sudut mata Hinata mengintip. "Kau baru saja memikirkan hal konyol. Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Lucu sekali."

Sasuke mengakui pemikirannya barusan memang, err … lucu.

"Aku mau menulis puisi tentangmu karena kau adalah paradoks. Kau enggan, tapi akhirnya menerima. Kau marah, tapi akhirnya tersenyum. Kau merasa pikiranmu kacau, tapi akhirnya kau tenang. Itulah yang membuatmu lucu, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata kembali duduk seperti semula. Kedua tangan berada di atas paha, senyumannya merekah membuat kedua pipi bersemu kemerahan. Sasuke terpana. Hinata lalu memandangnya—sepasang mata itu, yang begitu indah; sewarna indigo, membuat siapa saja tenggelam. Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang tersimpan di dalam mata itu. Tapi, sekilas, Sasuke merasa ia baru saja membaca mata indah Hinata. Sebab, Sasuke seakan tenggelam ke dalam lautan galaksi tempat bintang-bintang menyala-redup dan bulan bulat merah terperosok bersamanya; di dalam mata Hinata, ia merasa takjub.

[Waktu terasa membeku—ataukah ia sendiri yang merasa beku karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata perempuan itu begitu dekat dengannya, melebihi dekatnya hati ke jantung.]

"Katakan padaku, Hinata … apakah kau baru saja mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

[Karena menulis puisi untuk seseorang, berarti mengakui bahwa seseorang itu istimewa.]

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Entah, rasanya kabur."

Hinata tertawa lembut. "Aku belum menuliskan puisinya, tapi kau sudah menerka sampai sejauh itu."

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Apa kau merasa benar?"

Sasuke tidak yakin. Namun, ia meyakini bahwa hanya Hinata yang dapat mengubah pandangannya terhadap perempuan. Ia tidak pernah suka perempuan—mereka semua berisik, ditambah bau parfum yang menyengat. Centil. Menjengkelkan. Tapi Hinata lain. Dia tenang dalam kebisuan, dia bicara seperlunya, dan dia tidak mengenakan parfum (anehnya, dia selalu wangi lavender). Sasuke jadi sadar, mungkin yang sebetulnya mengutarakan perasaan bukanlah Hinata, tapi dirinya sendiri.

[Karena Sasuke tak pernah menolak ke manapun Hinata mengajak pergi. Bahkan jika itu ia harus terperangkap berjam-jam di dalam teater kampus. Atau terperangkap di sini; di dalam kereta yang entah akan berhenti di mana.]

Keduanya bisu. Tak ada yang berminat untuk melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai puisi ataupun perasaan yang tersimpan rapi. Kereta api malam tetap melaju dengan suara berdogleg-dogleg[***]. Area persawahan masih ada sejauh mata memandang, membuat bintang (kembali) seakan berjatuhan ke tanah, berkilauan, dengan bulan bulat kemerahan yang maha besar.

Dalam bekunya waktu, kereta seolah terbang cepat melintasi galaksi. Entah sampai di mana, entah pulang bagaimana. Lupakan skripsi, lupakan dosen pembimbing yang menjengkelkan, lupakan pikiran kusut yang lalu kosong, lupakan cinta yang belum bisa menjadi cinta. Mereka hanya perlu duduk berdampingan, menikmati perjalanan; pengelanaan yang jauh, di dalam kereta api fantasi, di antara bentangan galaksi. Biarkan, biarkan Sasuke berimajinasi sesekali.[]

* * *

 **9:54 PM – August 19, 2017**

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

[*] 'Cause i'm frozen in time when you're next to me (credit to) Jonas Blue ft. Raye

[**] Salah satu dialog dalam fanfiksi 'At Least You Still Have Me' karya Kavyana

[***] Istilah berdogleg-dogleg terdapat dalam Jajak MD, _Keringat Tua Menetes di Jakarta_ (Jakarta: Balai Pustaka, 1978)

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maaf karena sedikit melenceng dari cerita utama. Tapi, percayalah, saya sangat tergiur untuk membahas perkara puisi yang ditulis sekilas dalam percakapan fanfiksi Kavyana (walaupun saya tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci, mengingat begini saja sudah cukup melenceng). Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan:)


End file.
